Once Again
by Mist Hiedazura
Summary: After long years of yearn and longing, he finally get to see her once again. Once more...
1. Chapter 1

**Once more time…**

"Mama…" a young boy ran toward his mom embrace.

The standing woman turned toward the calling voice, sat and took the young boy into her arm. She held him close.

"How are you been my son?" the woman asked him.

"I'm fine mother. Dad and the entire household take a great care of me. I'm happy," the boy answered his mom enthusiastically.

"I'm glad to hear that," the woman smiled while gently stroking her son hair before hugging him again. Her tears slowly running through her cheeks.

Feeling warm tears fall on his shoulder, the young kid turn to look his mother face.

"Mama, why are you crying? Have I did anything wrong?"

"No, this is a tear of joy, Ryu. I got to see my handsome son growing well despite of my absence. It's a relieve. Your dad kept his promise so well…"

"Yura…" a manly voice called out her name with a deep sense of longing and yearn.

Hearing the voice, she froze for a sec. The man that she has been missing the most, stood behind her. She tried to muster herself to turn and facing the owner of the voice. Their eyes met. Years had left them separated for so long. All of the emotions of longing, yearning and resentment clearly displayed in their eyes. How they have been hoping for this day to come.

"Rikuo…" her mouth softly uttered his name and suddenly she already in his arms. They cried. Those emotions and feeling that they have been holding on and kept to themselves for all this time were slowly set free. Yura lean her head close onto Rikuo's chest.

"How I keep wishing again and again to see you once more, my love. You don't have any idea, don't you?" Rikuo held her tightly in his arm, sniffing her scent from her head.

They were like that for a while, appreciating every moment of each other presence. The entire Nura household only watched them who stood by the pond from their house verandah. They were happy that their master able to relieve his waiting and longing for his wife.

"Finally master able to see his wife again. How destiny that has set them apart is reuniting them again…" Kubinashi spoke while glancing at Kejorou. Kejorou nodded slowly in agreement with smile on her face. "True,"

"This time I'm not letting you go again..." Rikuo looked into her eyes. His gaze was full with determination.

"How I want it so badly to be with you but… it's not possible my love. We both are now belong in two different worlds," Yura's eyes overflow with tears. She brought her hand to Rikuo's face and held it gently as if she persuading him to accept the bitterest fact for both of them that she is…

"I'll find a way. Believe me. I'll do everything… to have you back," Rikuo held her hand tightly into his. Yura smiled and looked at him. His stubbornness and determination is still the same as in their first encounter. They have gone through so much together, through thick and thin until they finally became one.

Yura looked down, looking straight at their child eyes. How innocent is his gaze is. Ryu is too young to understand the reality of life… and to understand that she is no longer alive. But one thing that overwhelming her is that Ryu is gifted even more than her. He is able to summon Hagun at a very young age which is an onmyoji technique that summons the entire deceased soul of Keikain's previous Head and that including her. This explained why she appeared today. Ryu accidentally summon Hagun without he even realized it.

"I glad that you take a great care of our son. You have kept your promise so well. He is even more gifted than I am,"

"In his body, run the blood of mine and one of the greatest onmyoji that world has ever known. To be honest, other than your eyes, he inherited your grumpiness too," RIkuo smirked as he is teasing her. He always loves to tease her, since back then until now. Yura burst into a small laugh and hit RIkuo arm. "Ouch," they laughed together.

Rikuo felt a small hand pulling his yukata. Ryu begged Rikuo to carry him. He fetched his son into his arm. Three of them hugged. The family are now completed. Well at least for now.

After the Great Battle between Nura and Keikain Clan with the remaining of Gokadoin clan happened, both Rikuo and Yura tried their best to defeat their enemy together with their other members and followers. That time Yura is conceiving their first child, Ryu. At any time she could be due. But her pregnancy did not stop her from carried out her responsibility as the Keikain head. She is doing both, protecting the world and protecting her child.

 **Flashback…**

In the midst of hectic battle between the clan, as the Nura and Keikain clan almost achieving their victory, Yura felt labour pain. Rikuo who fought beside her notice this, they are in the middle of launching Matoi that time. (Matoi is a technique where Rikuo will wear and fused the Fears or power of the others into his own Fears and enhance them to something greater.

"Yura… are you okay," Rikuo quickly held her as she slowly fell to the ground.

"I'm okay. Let's finished this, Rikuo. We must win this war," she looked at him and grabbed his hand as she tried to endure the labour pain as well mustering herself to keep going and finished the Matoi.

"No, we must get you treated first. Tsurara, please bring…," Rikuo was interrupted. Yura's hand covered his mouth. They looked into each other eyes. Rikuo tense face wore down.

"Let me do us last favours. It's crucial for all of us to win this war. Don't worry, our child and I will be fine," Yura's slowly assuring Rikuo to let her complete the Matoi with him before she is giving birth. Rikuo sighed. He had the responsibilities as the clan leader as well as a husband and future father on his shoulder. As much as he wanted to win this war, he could not bear to see his wife fought in pain and pass beyond her capacity.

"If that what you wish…"

 **To be continued…**

 **P/s: Some ideas just popped into my head last night therefore I assembled them into this story. (^_^). How is it? Any constructive comments and views are highly anticipated from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"If that what you wish…" Rikuo take a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He looked into Yura eyes. She is determined, there is no doubt at all in her eyes. So then, he helped her to stand again and keep her within his arm.

Yura transformed into the most powerful version of her power. After Yura done transforming, gradually Rikuo's Fears intensifies and overwhelming both of them. Yura slowly disappear and become one with her husband. Rikuo yield his sword, Nuekirimaru an onmyoji sword that being forge by Akifusa from Keikain clan after it once completely broken and shattered in their past battle against Hagoromo Gitsune.

'Don't worry, my love. I believe in you,' Yura's voice echoing inside his head and her image of smiling reassured him from his worries.

"I'll be sure to end this once and for all, for your sake… for everyone sake. Please hold on, my love," He clasped the sword with closed eyes before slowly opening it. His determined eyes were seen through the reflection on the sword.

Everyone from Nura and Keikain clan prayed that may the victory on their side. Too many of their comrades have fallen. They could not bear to see more lives gone. Though their suffered major and severe injuries, they will defend each other till the very last drops of their blood. As they watched their Heads battled for their victory, they also faced their own battle against the entire of Gokadoin clan.

"Everyone… do your best. Fight till the very end," they keep encouraging each other in midst of the battle. Try to keep their spirit live despite the mental breakdown and exhaustion watching their fallen family members and comrades before their eyes.

After the defeat of Abe No Seimei, Nura's greatest nemesis, his successor, Hiruko rise for vengeance. For the past 4 years, he and the remaining of the Gokadoin stay in the hide out. They doing all kind of preparation to revived Seimei and strengthen their power as well as their onymjutsu with the touch of ultimate dark magic. This time they also forming alliance with other clans that also aiming for the downfall of the legacy of Nura and Keikain clan to ashes.

Seimei was standing in his throne that floating in the air. His gaze met Rikuo's. He saw Rikuo was equipped with enormous Fear with the blend of one of the most powerful onmyojutsu he ever seen that could even be surpassing his own that belong to Yura … and someone or something else?!

'What is that?' his mouth flinched. Feeling deeply threated by what he saw.

 **In the present time…**

Rikuo awake from his deep thought as he heard Ryu giggled so hard as he playing run and chase with Yura under the large sakura tree at their garden yard. Yura carried Ryu and swirled as he was in aeroplane. Seeing them, he cannot help but to smile to his heart content and later he joined them playing together. He embraced both of them into his arm and swirled together and causing Ryu to giggle even louder.

'Can we stay forever like this…' Rikuo closed his eyes for a sec, enjoying the moment.

"Mother…" Ryu cried. Rikuo opened his eyes. Yura is gone.

He put Ryu's head onto his chest, tried to calm him down. He also was feeling the pain and it is shown in his eyes and gesture. 'Yura…'

Ryu's cry had alarmed some of the Nura household.

As Rikuo tried to sooth Ryu from crying, he felt someone gently patting his back.

 **Who is it?**  
Gomenasai minna-san for the late update. Have a nice day minna-san. Please review. (^_^)


End file.
